In the related art, a communication device communicates with a different communication device in compliance with various communication specifications. The communication specifications, for example, are determined according to an environment where the communication device is installed or a communication purpose. A main index for the communication specification is a transfer speed at which a wireless signal is transferred or a transfer distance over which the wireless signal is transferred.
In the related art, it is known that creation of other new wireless LAN specification are performed using the existing wireless local area network (LAN) specification (refer to NPL 1). In NPL 1, new wireless LAN specifications are created using a scheme that performs down-clocking on a clock frequency at which a wireless LAN device is driven, in such a manner that the clock frequency is decreased to one-half or one-fourth. Accordingly, a communication specification according to which a desired transfer speed or transfer distance is obtained is created.